The present invention relates to a shield arrangement for a belt. More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for shielding a belt of a drive in which power is transmitted via the belt and which has a cover member at least partially surrounding a belt pulley at the driven side of the drive.
Belt shielding arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. Motors equipped with such a belt shielding arrangement are mounted at a lower side of the table, for example a table of a sewing machine. The same motor can be provided for different types of the machines, or to the contrary, identical machines can be equipped with different motors. As a result of this, changes in the distance between the axis of the belt pulley and the lower side of the table within a certain range frequently take place in the practice. Cover members of different sizes must be available in order to prevent interference with the sides of the V-belt running on the pulley.